Harrison Ford
Harrison Ford (1942 - ) a.k.a. Harrison J. Ford (early in his career) Not to be confused silent-screen actor Harrison Ford. Film Deaths *''Journey to Shiloh'' (1968) [Willie Bill Bearden]: He has an off-screen death in the battle of Shiloh. We discover his fate when eye witness Michael Sarrazin tells James Caan that he saw him get a Minié ball between the eyes. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Mosquito Coast'' (1986) [Allie Fox]: Shot in the chest by Andre Gregory when Harrison tries to burn down the church; he dies shortly afterwards while lying in the raft and talking to Helen Mirren. (Thanks to Killerman, ND and John) *''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) [Dr. Norman Spencer]: Drowns when his foot gets trapped in the car while he's trying to drown Michelle Pfeiffer in the lake. (Thanks to Germboygel, Big TK, Michael, Trinity, Katherine, Ricardo, Philip, Fortza, Killerman, ND, John, and Pipi) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Mack Tannen]: Possibly killed when Will Smith calls in an air strike to carpet bomb the park the news teams are all fighting in. (It's not established who was killed in the airstrike and who survived, but I will list this just in case.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)'' [Han Solo]: Impaled through the chest with a lightsaber by his son (Adam Driver), causing him to fall from a catwalk, while Daisy Ridley, John Boyega and Peter Mayhew look on in horror. (As Harrison tries to reason with Adam to turn from the dark side and Adam pretends, tricking him). He returns briefly in Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) in flashbacks and as a vision to his son. TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: The Sodbusters''Gunsmoke (1955 series)(1972) [Print]: Wounded in the chest by Alex Cord and then shot off the hotel balcony by James Arness as he tries to get the drop on Alex. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Possessed'' (1977 TV) [Paul Winjam]: Burned to death after his jacket spontaneously combusts from the powers of a demonically possessed Joan Hackett. Video Game Deaths * [[Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016)|''Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2016)]] Solo:'' Impaled through the chest by his son (voice of Adam Driver), causing him to fall from a catwalk, while "Rey", "Finn" and "Chewbacca" and a bunch of stormtroopers look in horror. (Unlike the movie, his impalation is off-screen.) Gallery HarrisonFordSW.png|Harrison Ford in ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens HarrisonFordDeathSW.png| His body falling in "Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens" Anchorman2-parkexplosion.jpg Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Terence Ford. *Ex-Mr. Melissa Mathison (screenwriter). *Mr. Calista Flockhart. Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1942 Births Category:Agnostic Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Stunt Performers Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Parents Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Cheers cast members Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Sport Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Legends Category:Indiana Jones cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Animation Stars Category:Lego Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Scrubs cast members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:The Secret Life of Pets 2 Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:Actors voicing animals Category:War Stars Category:War veterans